I'll make us Unbonded
by Zainy18
Summary: Eric is living a lie for Sookie sake, in his bid to protect and love Sookie, he ends up almost killing her and doing some un fixable dammage. This Vampire will thirst after more than Sookie's forgiveness even if he gets it . with the very real posibility of no Reconciliation with his wife, his mate, his bonded. what will Eric do as a last recourse? R
1. A BOND THAT BREAKS

True Blood/ SVM

Warning: **Very DARK FICTION**, Eric will do some very bad things to Sookie people so don't read if you will be offended, swearing and crassness.

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

"What did you just say you deceitful _whore_?" Eric I was sure whispered those hurtful words menacingly, but to me it sounded more like a half roar, a half growl. Somehow he managed not to alter his tone or volume but the last word stung my heart way more than it should.

Eric was mad and clearly wanted some answers

But that never gave him the right to disrespect me his wife, his mate and in his words _**his everything**_. I had not gone into angry Sookie mode as yet, I was so taken aback by his reaction that my reaction was delayed and I often wonder if this is where I err.

But my hands immediately and protectively shield my stomach once those callous words were out his mouth. Perhaps looking back if I was more aware of my actions at the time, I would not have grabbed my impregnated belly so obviously (don't get me wrong – as a mother I would always protect my child from any harm or danger in a heartbeat) it's just that with the benefit of hindsight it would have been wise to move the emphasis and attention away from my stomach rather than to highlight the offending evidence of _**my**_ betrayal, as Eric called it.

I will never understand what exactly triggered Eric's uncharacteristic behaviour – towards me.

But the 10 minutes that followed after my untimely revelation that I were expecting was in one word -_**unbelievable**_.

When Niall had gave me the Fae blood transfusion that I was told save my life I would question myself and the truth, whether one man could really do that much damage in Ten minutes to another human being.

But that's where my thinking was fundamentally wrong, Eric Northman is no human and the illusionary human life style we were living so as to keep me off the radar and out of the supernatural world until I was ready to be his in all definitions of the word came undone.

As I struggle now to really grapple with the enormity of Eric's behaviour towards me and his unborn child I remain somewhat in shock. 'I must be in shock'. I don't know if I am shielding myself from the true nature of a Vampire but it is still somehow is ingrained in me that Eric is not just a Vampire. He is _**Eric**_- the love of my life.

I gasp out loudly as a sharp pain momentarily courses through me and then subsides I am reminded of the bond that I have unilaterally kept opened between my mate and I out of habit.

I quickly seal it off so as not to cause me or my unborn child's anymore pain.

I have kept many things from Eric in the past month and a half, but never have I closed off our bond completely as I have now, there simply was never a need.

Eric enjoyed my overwhelming love, he praise my foolhardy devotion to all those in my life especially him. He revelled in my cute human moments of anger and both our passions were incredible. Eric genuinely never made me sad (I would have moments of sadness like any regular individual but Eric never did make me sad at anytime). Only until a week ago did I ever feel fear towards Eric Northman that was one emotion that I am quiet shock to say that I truly never really felt or understood when I was with Eric- My protective Nordic Vampire lover.

Yeah I knew a Vampire could kill in a heartbeat. But never did I think I had anything to fear from my Eric. I guess reality was out to prove me wrong.

As I lay on the bed covered in furs, I suddenly was overcome with the need to remember what exactly happened between my lover and me and so against commonsense I set my mind to work on remembering what transpired in the early hours before dawn at my Stackhouse 'Mansion'.

_**Flashback**_

I had been out of sorts for some time now and after massive exhaustion and too many early half days from Merlottes I was convinced that I was coming down with something life changing

My mind went rampant with the illogical and the impossible, Cancer, I self diagnose myself, I had been looking a sickly greenish as of late and the yellowing discoloration didn't help my thinking any

Then I there was the Louisiana fever that was going around, I thought I had that too

Vampire AIDS, that was the low point of my theorising on what was wrong with me. But in all fairness I had some telepathic influence on this though when I dare to wonder what everyone else in Bon Temps noticed in the changes in me. That my mind took me so far from reality was eventually what got me an appointment to see my Doctor. Until then I put it all down to a southern stubborn backwater country arse bug and never revisited the issue.

From the time Dr Brigit said "Why Sookie Stackhouse if I didn't examine you myself I would have trouble believing anything but 'Immaculate Conception'. Congratulations child you are pregnant about 4-5 weeks too. Who is the lucky father?"

Dr Brigit virgin joke wasn't lost on me but I had trouble believing him that I couldn't come back with any clever retorts.

Who indeed was the father? That is exactly what I had trouble with as well

Vampires sure as rain couldn't procreate and Eric was the only man I had let have me in any definition of the word.

I remember feeling euphoric though and somewhat apprehensive too, but all that vanished as I remembered how much Eric really loved me, he would know that this pregnancy was an anomaly and we would both deal with this together. Perhaps his connections could shed light on my situation.

I felt a pang of guilt for "suddenly" wanting Eric to use his connections to get answers when I all but made him openly promise to stay out of Supe world and the carnage that was Vampire politics.

(Had I known that Eric was under more stress than he let on in our bond, Had I known he had never given up his role in the vampire sphere but just down played it to me I believe I would not have approach the subject of my pregnancy. I would have run from him because of his half truths, failures to disclose and all out betrayal. But I was too shock with his actions shortly after my revelation that all I could do was try to survive the ordeal as best I could.

Often time I imagine when a person is vulnerable and is at the mercy of a man/vampire who is about to kill them, (s)he begs and pleads for their life as (s)he is stricken and overcome with such fear. I couldn't though I just couldn't show fear to Eric Northman, all I could do was reproach him. Fear would have only sealed my faith to a coffin all the more faster.

_One time Eric and I was messing around, having wild kinky sex (not that sleeping with a dead supernatural being wasn't consider right out there in kinky-land) anyway we were role playing and I was spoils of a Viking raid and Eric's victim (the only time I consciously allowed myself to be weak around Eric) and I guess I was caught up in the role and I feed fear into the bond – a smidgen of pure animalistic fear and Eric's hunger or Blood lust skyrocketed and he bit me so hard I knew something was wrong and my lover was no longer '__**playing**__'. Having literally flung himself out my bedroom window and commanded me to immediately rescind his invitation to 'our' house. The lust cleared from my dripping cunt so quick I would have had the inclination to be pissed mad at my orgasmic fun being abruptly cut short had I not understood the seriousness of our situation. _

The sun had just set mere seconds ago and Eric was already up and one step out the door. This was uncharacteristic of my Eric especially when he chose to occupy the cubby at my home; usually he would greet me first before he did anything else.

I tried to read his mind (not literally of course that's impossible thank God) but through our bond. I felt him impatient, annoyed and unsettled. All of it was not directed at me, in fact none of it was directed at me and then I felt his reservations about speaking to me about it.

All in time I supposed, so I didn't push for conversation there and then.

I asked what time he would be back or if he was even coming back to me before dawn and this seem to trigger something in him and he very apologetically took me in his arms and kissed the doubt right out my mind before saying he would be back an hour before dawn and we could talk then.

Hell I was so comforted by his arms I nod my head in agreement. Perhaps something was up with Pam and his establishment so I figure I ought to be a hell of a lot more understanding and so I obliged him his escape.

I was so run down from the shocking discover of the day's events I simply curled up on Eric bed and slept like the dead until 5:30 am when the unfamiliar stench of Eric woke me up and had me reaching for the bathroom so I could wretch that putrid after taste out of my system.

Concern had me washing my mouth quickly as I re-entered Eric's room to see how hurt he was and if he need blood.

"Eric, Are you okay... what happened... where were you tonight?" I all but hurried to get all my questions out in one breath.

Sookie come upstairs with me now I need you to rescind your invitation to everyone but me to your house now.

In the blink of an eye we were upstairs facing my porch and I rescind my invitation to Pam, Bill and every other Vampire I had let in my house on some occasion or another.

Eric visibly relaxed and let go of the bruising grip he had on my arm and that was when my irritability spiked and my patience ran the fuck out.

"Eric what the hell is going on, I want to know NOW! ...please"

"Lover the decision I make and I have made are all in your best interest and as much as I do not like keeping things from you, I cannot tell you all right now, you will be calm and do as I say."

I hated those two little words 'best interest' it sounded like so much bull that I was tempted to tell Eric wipe his mouth he was talking shit. But I knew now was not the time for insults, so I tried again.

"Eric I will not be treated as an inferior I was under the understanding we were partners in this union and I deserved to know all that concerns me, YOU PROMISE!"

"Not now Sookie, I can smell dawn approaching, you will not let anyone in until I have awaken absolutely no one, you will not leave this house under any circumstance and when I have risen then we will attempt to talk like civil people and then I will let you know what I deem necessary"

O no I know Mr Northman didn't just tried to shut me the fuck up with that superior tone

"Why Mr Northman I do believe you have lost your damn mind, I ain't your lesser and I sure as hell ain't your child. My name is Wife and as such I deserve to know now. In fact I will do the opposite of everything you just said if that means I get some god damn answers." I huffed and abruptly turn to walk out the front door when the entry was filled with angry fang Eric. But I would not be deterred.

That was until the door was slam in my face and I was in the kitchen with Eric and he had just proceed to rip the telephone wiring out the wall for my 'benefit'

"Sookie I am no mood for your shit. I demand..."

"Squat, from me" I finished that ridiculous sentence for him

I just about had enough and I don't know possess me to just blurt such an important piece of information out like that but that what I did.

"Listen Eric, this isn't hard, you can either tell me what the fuck is going on or I can take my tired and pregnant arse out of your sight, but you best believe by the time I get back I would have rescinded your invitation as well. Not in my house Eric Northman."

"..." Eric eyes were so engrossed on my frame I just thought he was rethinking my words and weighing the severity of them, that was why he was speechless.

Eric was usually quiet when he was weighing his options.

Having had those precious seconds of silence I too started to re- examined my own words and then it hit me. _**SHOOT! **_I just told Eric I'm pregnant. He was no doubt in shock.

As I made eye contact with him, he appeared so stun that like instinct I reached out to comfort him but found myself suddenly pressed up against the kitchen wall struggling for air.

"Er—ic" I managed to choke out before my back was once again slammed into something else, this time it must of been the glass cabinets because glass cut into my skin like a knife into butter and I felt pain.

As I gripped the hand that was cutting out my air supply Eric finally let go of my throat as if he had be burnt from the sun by my very touch.

My eyes immediately sought his as I was so shock that he could treat me this way. It was then I realised Eric let go of my throat because he was disgusted with me.

I would laugh at the situation to keep myself from crying but the truth was I was just stunned into stupidity

My reaction time was slow, my witty one liners and come back lines were all gone as I laid at Eric's feet steering up into his growing hateful eyes

And then he whispered to me

"What did you just say you deceitful whore"

I flinched at that awful word 'whore' but that wasn't my focus. Eric had followed up his whisper by spiting on me and Gran had told me while she was still on this earth "if a man spits on you, you best wizen up real quick and get the hell out of there cause that's just about the lowest insult you can received and he out to really hurt you sugar." And I must admit I agree with that philosophy.

I immediately grabbed my stomach real protectively and made to get up and back away slowly from Eric never showing any fear.

Eric however was not ready to concede or have me leave his sight just yet. He advance and I retreated.

"I don't wanna fight Eric, dawns nearly here, let us just calm down." I was proud that I didn't allow my voice shake or wavered

But Eric eyes were turning red and he still had good 10 minutes before dawn as I try to edge closer to the front door and make some kind of escape I knew I couldn't rescind his invitation the morning rays would surely cook him and although he wasn't favourite person right now I still love him.

"After all I have sacrificed for you, you would dishonour me like this." he spat

"Who was it?" Eric asked

As scary as he was right now, Eric didn't shout, his voice got softer but more deadly.

"Eric I have never ..."

I didn't even get chance to blink and he was once again upon me squeezing the life right out of me. And I was uselessly but nevertheless fighting him back for all our sakes.

"Not another word you pernicious manipulating whore or I will rip your disease tongue out." Like if making love Eric sweetly chanted those words in my right ear.

Dread finally arrived in me when I realised we were now in his cubby and I was on my back still struggling to get air in and out of me without angering Eric anymore. The bleeds weren't upon Eric yet but his face was filled with thick red blood oozing from his eyes, I knew he was crying then.

Like a fool I did what I had grown so accustomed to doing I tried to comfort my very upset lover.

As my arm inhumanely relaxed under my very uncomfortable position, my hands sought purchase on his back, something must of snapped then even more in Eric and the next thing I felt was his fangs descending into the back of my skull, then my neck right by the nape and when he flipped me over once again, I couldn't believe it but Eric gorged himself on my stomach and it hurt like a motherfucker.

The pain didn't last too long though, I felt so drained that like a coward I surrendered to the blesseth darkness instead of fighting to remain in the unforgiving light.

When I came to Eric was lying like the dead his face was painted with my dried blood and he looked so unhappy that I knew his sleep was anything but restful.

I had only enough strength to barely move my head. I was that drained from Eric attempt of drinking me dry.

_**End of Flashback**_

What happened after I passed out again well I really don't know Niall tried to fill me in while he gave me various blood transfusion but my mind was anything but coherent at the time I guess

Apparently because of my Fairy blood I guess I have a spark or something like that and when that spark was almost extinguished Niall felt it as did the entire Fae realm and I was "rescue" apparently.

As I lay here though still deep in thought I still couldn't understand why everyone keeps looking so pitiful at me.

I will be fine in time, that's what Niall keeps saying anyways

As I let my hand smooth over the furs that are keeping me warm it suddenly hits me

I am fine BUT...

My baby isn't.

I wanted to cry I really do for the life that I lost that was under-appreciated; I only knew he or she existed for less than a day. But I am so weak from blood lost I can't cry yet. I can't do much of anything except lay here and rest

Life was just so unfair

I never did tell Eric it was his.

And like the bitch Karma is I suddenly know how I could get that superior Vampire off his Nordic high horse

As Niall saw my present discomfort he approached the bed and asked if he could help

"Could you do me a favour please?" I get him to say yes without any conditions

"Could you tell Eric our baby is gone and I will be taking some time to recuperate and when I feel better and able to I will return to my home."

I knew Niall knew that I wanted to add more to that message but I held my tongue because as tired and sad and angry as I was I wanted to face Eric Northman myself when I deliver the ultimate smack down to his face. As I rescind his invitation and his fucking fucked up Vampire bond.

As Niall disappeared before my eyes I waited what felt like a total of 5 minutes before I felt my cur of a husband try to reach me through our bond. But like a newly caught and release catfish I clamp down on my determination NEVER to be trapped or baited by Eric again. I harden my heart (what was left of it anyways) and broke off all contact from him completely.

* * *

A/N: there you have it people chapter 1

There are spelling mistakes as my work is un-beta (if there is someone who has the time and inclination I would be honoured and most grateful for your assistance).

Chapter 2: Now Eric doesn't come running to Sookie for forgiveness/Neither am I sending Sookie to Eric, there will be a lot of Angst. It will get worse before it gets better.

Read and Review, please do tell me what you think.

"


	2. PLOTTING OR PLANNING?

Disclaimer: Not the Owner.

Chapter 2 plotting or planning?

* * *

I had been in the Fae Realm for a total of 3mths* before I came upon a discovery that had me soon consume with rage that I knew I had to get the hell out of there and back to _**my home**_ in Bon Temps immediately.

_Why was it so easy for people in my life to be dishonest?_

_FUCKKKKK..._

I missed Gran something fierce, every time people/fairies/Vampires claimed to love and care for me I remembered my dare sweet Gran because they were and are all just not up to par with Adele Stackhouse.

That woman raised me and never once in my entire life which is all about 24 years did she ever in the process of bringing me up did she do anything that she deemed in my fucking best interest.

_Breathing softly I try to even out my breath_

When I came upon Niall, he was talking to another 'relation' of mine and at first I was about to make my presence known but for some reason I didn't- thank the Lord too.

It was how I came upon the truth about my pregnancy and to my fucking horror _thy_ only way I would ever be able to become pregnant _**again **_apparently.

They had taken away my natural right to conceived. _With anyone but Eric._ My 'relatives' reiterated how they did good and how it would prevent anyone from forcing me when it went public I was pregnant and when I was finally inducted into the Supe World

My great grandfather was a seer of world changing events and a strategist and after my birth he had a vision.

So they knew about me from the very beginning and had been _planning ahead all for the sake of my interest, well wasn't that just nice of them._

When Eric and I got bonded, Eric gifted me also with a human ceremony much like a wedding but not quiet. It was called blood-fasting , much like a witch's hand- fasting but the ramifications of using blood to bind and mate our souls meant I was Eric's beyond the spiritual plane. This I knew and accepted.

But

Apparently my Fae relatives had a covert part to play in our binding that I knew nothing of (until now). Because I had chosen Eric and I had agreed without doubt or reservation to spend eternity with him, my fairy godfather thought to bless me with a 'gift' a gift that he failed to mention to me and my husband.

My pregnancy was no fluke or abomination or anomaly. It was part of a political plan parading as a present from my dare pixie prince grandfather.

Apparently my vows to Eric were part of a magical Fae spell that would activate in time to provide the means by which me and my dead husband could procreate.

_**My fucking god**_

These people used my words to validate their machinations and unwanted impositions in my life.

I had never stopped being a pawn.

In fact I was the definition of the term cog, fucking queen of stupidity.

For reason unknown to me my voice hitched silently when I heard that little bit of their conversation. My heart ached beyond description. These people I only recently knew but their betrayal was wrench so deeply. I slowly and quietly backed up before I was noticed.

I had to leave now. I just had to get the fuck out of here now.

Beside from the chaotic pandemonium going on inside my head, I walked with focus and sure steps to the quarters I had been staying in.

Now, I prized myself on being honest so when I used one of the smaller furs to pack a couple of books and scrolls that didn't belong to me I didn't see it as stealing but helping myself to my heritage temporarily.

It was Claudine who had began teaching me the basics about who I was and Niall shared bits of Fae info when he visited, like how to open the portal to earth or like how to cloak my scent from vampires. He explained this in steps I recalled because after I had been so long in the Fae realm and had use more of my powers than I was accustomed too I smelt like THEM- delicious. I still felt capable enough to set my new plan into motion though.

Procuring a few other essentials I was ready to leave.

I was so disgusted with my kin that it never occurred to me- the well mannered woman that I was- to explain or announced my departure. I just wanted to be gone.

But before I opened the portal I did two things

"Erik Northman, I rescind your invitation to my Bon Temp house indefinitely, you and all Vampires alike are never welcome there."

I knew when I reached the human realm I would have very little time if any before Eric would feel my presence.

So that is why I did what I did

The next step was really hard for me to do but I knew I had to do this in order to get control of my life. I wouldn't have much time, if Eric and Niall ever work together they could both emotionally cripple me and force me into the roles they had planned out in their respective political spheres.

That was not going to happen

I needed to do this to survive until my time was up and I had no doubt that time was coming soon.

I recited the 'illusion of death' – giving up two years of my life force I invoked a powerful though temporary Fae incantation to make those around me and in my life believe in my death. It was the only way to give the illusion of a broken bond.

Eric would suffer as would I because of the bond but I just didn't care this was happenning. There was no way around it. I couldn't just pop back into my home and pretend that a restraining order or a rescinding of invitation would stop him. I already knew I couldn't stay in my family home beyond a week or else I risked disrupting the power of the incantation.

Having finished the second leg of my plans, I opened the portal to earth and stepped in.

Tbc...

* * *

AN * Sookie in fact had been in the Fae realm for 3 days but that worked out to be 3 human months. Fae days are really long though.

Sorry about the short update I am working on a work project it ends in August and I will update properly then.

Grammar mistakes as usual, looking 4 a beta.

Reviews are welcome


	3. WHO AM I?

Who am I?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN (YOU KNOW THIS ALREADY)

Warning: Swearing, no warnings yet guys.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys, I am back I have a month off from work and will be updating at least twice this week and will bring the Fic up to date. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

I smelled her, my lover but then there was pain, the pain came like Armageddon. My chest was on fire, I roar in anguish, I never knew of _this_ feeling before now.

"Sookie..."

"ODINNNNNNNNNNN"

"NO fuck you Noooooooooo"

Even in my physical pain -which was bordering a level that was excruciating but still manageable thanks to centuries of war and torture, I felt her essence trying to leave me.

"I flew faster to our Bon Temps home, I don't know why, like a new born babe that seeks to suckle at its mother breast – it was instinct that had be flying home to Sookie's perhaps to just convince myself that she was okay.

Then _**it**_ hit me, this familiar yet out of place force that knock me back on my arse and made me ERIK NORTHMAN _**heel**_ like some common dog.

Normally us Vampires can't enter a home that we haven't been given an invitation to but we could still stand at a 200 yards (sometimes 50 yards depending your age) outside – from the front door.

The force that was preventing me from going any future in the direction of my wife's house was significantly more than 200 yards. It was a good 35 – 40 feet.

The radius of rescinding had increase- incredibly.

"_Who the fuck could do this?"_

"_Fairies Fucking Fairies it had to be those little shits, but what had they done with Sookie and what was going on with our bond?"_

As my physical pain piqued my mental pain finally arrived and two things happened simultaneously, I think.

Doubled over and out of breath that I didn't breathe; I began to cold sweat and hyperventilate. They felt like human symptoms –much like the symptoms I shared or rather took from Sookie when she fell ill that month before our human wedding.

Could it be that she was in pain now again and trying to reach me? I couldn't stay here like a defeated human man and grovel in the dust and wait for what was MINE.

"Master? Eric what is wrong? Is it Sookie? What ails you my lord?" I hear Pamela's voice but I was focus not on her words, for there was another as well

"My child your screams are too loud, I am here now Erik, let me share your sorrow?"

"Rise my Nordic blood, I your maker commands this of you; you can weather this with me, Godric."

To say I was elated and truly worried was an understatement.

Only once ever was I in such a state, did I unconsciously through our bond called (no cried out) for my maker. Well twice now it would seem

But he was right I did find the pain much more manageable and I didn't realise I was already standing looking at the only two beings in the world that could induce any emotion of love and happiness (other than Sookie) from this dead shell of mine.

"Godric" I politely tried to bow to my Master, lover and friend: but he stopped me with just a look

Suddenly Pam was upon me; in my personal space (not touching but drinking me in with her deep azure eyes).

"I am well my child; you need not carry that fear with you."

Needlessly breathing in the night air, we all waited for my answer to their summons.

"I do not know what ails me, my lord, my child"

Walking a few feet in forward I was finally stopped once again by a restrictive force.

Placing my hand upon the immovable air I demonstrated my frustration with a roar.

"I cannot go further."

My maker too, took steps towards me and to my surprise was able to get 20 feet further than me before he too could go no further.

A perfect cube of powerful magic (I assume) was hindering our advancement upon my home.

I was brought out of my private thoughts about Sookie and our latest incident by my master's tone

"What have you done Erik?"

There was absolutely no judgement in my master's tone, it was a given I was at fault and he (Godric) was only interested in helping me fix my situation rather than place blame.

" I hurt Sookie when I was not quiet myself and kill something precious to her (that she claim was mine as well) I have had no communications with her since the incident (except a message from a distant relative of hers saying she is recuperating) and I assume she was indeed healthy since I felt no real pain or discomfort in the bond until tonight, master"

"Erik, what was the nature of the incident; I do not wish to look into our bond to find my answers this is why I ask my son"

"I kill the child she was carrying." I truly try to sound nonchalant and I knew I convinced Pam but I didn't fool Godric for a second. I also was not shielded from his sorrow. He was not disappointed; he was truly saddened by what had transpired between us.

I was about to say something and then it happen, I was robbed of air, colossally stamped in the heart, blinded my an invisible luminous ray and then wretch from my grasp was every last atom of Sookie's , and as punishment something like a void was fasten to my soul an emptiness beyond my 1000 years knowledge suddenly took up residence where my light and love once lived

My hoarse scream never left my throat. This all happen with seconds if so long.

I knew Godric's presence was my "saving" grace, Sookie's bond was broken it seem, she was... she was... she... was... gone

Blood ran down like water from my eyes and in my weakened state I took to the sky with what strength I had left, I just flew up I really didn't know what I was doing.

Perhaps I thought I could fly to heaven and rip her from her God's pearly gates but I never got as far as the clouds, with this void fasten to me now, where she just minutes ago had lived in me for the last 3 years, I felt weight down, sluggish and it was like some new gravity induce entity was back handing my weak attempts to take to the sky – back down to the grave.

So I gave up and let my corpse fall, this time I was not sure I could muster the will to ever rise again.

But even I knew that was not true

With no Sookie a soul black as mine could even find work for the devil.

They would all die. EVERY. ONE. OF. THEM.

* * *

Tbc...

Another short update but I last minute decide to give Eric a short say. I know some of you wanted to hear from him as well.

gramma mistakes as usual.


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

A/N.

HELLO GUYS TODAY A VERY HELPFUL INDIVIDUAL KIM915 PM ME, THAT MY STORY/FIC WAS "EXACTLY" LIKE ONE SHE/HE READ AND ALTHOUGH I BELIEVE IN THE GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE SAYING, I AM CURIOUS VERY CURIOUS. GIVEN THAT I AM AT CHAPTER 3 (VERY EARLY INTO MY STORY AND HAVEN'T WRITTEN CHAPTER 5 AS YET, TO KNOW IF ANY OF YOU HAVE READ A FIC/STORY AND I REPEAT (NOT SIMILAR) BUT "EXACTLY, IDENTICAL TO MINE. FOR EXAMPLE WORDING, IMAGERY, LANGUAGE, TONE, SETTING, CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, EVEN STRUCTURE AND LENGTH OF CHAPTERS TO MINE"

THIS IS PLAGARISM, AS YOU ALL KNOW. AND BEING A WRITER BY PROFESSION THAT DOES NOT SIT WELL WITH ME, I WOULD REALLY LIKE YOUR HELP IF YOU HAVE INDEED COME ACROSS SUCH A STORY "EXACTLY LIKE MINE ANYWHERE."

SEND ME THE LINK AND I WILL DEDICATE A CHAPTER TO YOU FOR YOUR HARD WORK AND HELP IN THE MATTER.


	5. HOME

Dedications to the following people, who have taken the time to put some of my writing anxiety to rest, I think you guys are awesome for reading my work but more importantly for appreciating it as it is- _**uniquely mine**_ and for what it will turn out to be in time, so thank you – sheets, kel2kol, RKandee13, Team-Sooric-Delena, charhamblin, murgatroid-98 and racecz5. you guys are awesome.

* * *

To Reviewer **Sheetse**, I guess there will be conversations between Eric and Niall but I am not saying any more.

* * *

Title : "What is going on?"

Disclaimer: Yeah still don't have any rights to these characters and True Blood/SSM

Warning: Flashbacks and swearing.

Sookie's POV

As I materialised into my living room, I dropped the little fur heap – my baggage- on the couch and just stood there breathing in and out the blessed air in the confines of my house.

I was home, and for the next 7 days nothing could touch me while I was here. – NOTHING.

Hmmm, I hummed

There must have been a delay in the incantation of the 'illusion of death'. There in large print it said both bonded would feel the immediate painful effects of separation.*

Weird I felt nothing, just a pinch, but I suppose ageing two years was enough punishment, not that anyone who saw me now would say I did look that much different as 26.

Blood bonding had no reversal or fix- once the ceremony was blessed and concluded. My soul could die and reborn a million times I would still belong to Eric and him to me.

I was now officially working against a clock. If Eric thought me dead, then as my blood bonded he would do the 2 most obvious things to my knowledge.

First he would kill all those he deemed involved in my death (when-or rather- if he found them) and second he would start a realm search for the re-birth of my soul; should he be unable to find me, the jig would be up. Eric was very smart. Hence my latest move was not my brightest. But it should afforded me time, enough time, to be prepared (I hope to God) for when he did find me

I still very much loved him.

I was just lost, so lost and so mad.

How could this happen?

How did this happen to us?

How could the man I love do this to me – to us?

How?

Did I ask for too much?

The tears started to fall and I wanted to wipe them away as they blurred my vision but I couldn't as they tasted comforting – if that made any sense.

I was scared too, God I don't know what Eric reaction would be like when he knew he was barred from 'our...I mean my' home .

Hell if I thought Eric was dead, wouldn't I seek out our home just to feel closer to him.

This would probably annoy the fuck out of him to no end. He would try to fight against the rescinding, but the surety that he would fail gave me the security I needed at the moment

How fucking ironic was that, me Sookie Northman Stackhouse needed security from Eric, my mate. Life was just a fucking mess right now.

I wanted control back; I needed it to help fix this –to fix us.

As I mounted the stairs in my house, leading up to our-my room I couldn't help but feel him in my (oh hell who was I kidding) our house.

I saw him everywhere and it hurt.

_**Eric was a serious pervert before we dated. He admitted watching me sleep when he was finally given invitation to my house. He admitted, taking baths in my tub when I wasn't there and even taking (not stealing) my intimate garments here and there swapping them when my scent had expire from one with another that was more Sookie fragranced as he called it. **_

_**The first time he said that I slowly tried to back out of bed. I had plastered the craziest smile to my face but Eric used his vampire speed to block the door. He got on his knees and begged for forgiveness. I was in such awe that Eric was on his knees that I can hands down say that was the only time I ever saw Eric on his knees- ever ***_

_**Even when Eric went down on me he never went down. I was shock the first time he said "lover I want to taste you" and he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his shoulders and one of his hands gripped and kneaded my arse and the other supported my arching back as he suck, tongue fucked, slurped and then devoured my eager dripping wet pussy. **_

_**I was too excited and pleasured to object or even be shocked that such a position worked – quiet well, I just held on as best I could and enjoyed my beautiful vampire.**_

I had buried my face in our sleeping bed and was inhaling our scents as I recapped.

Breathing out slowly, I decided it was time for action

Eric deserved everything coming to him and I had nought to feel guilty about, I refuse to guilt trip myself into yielding, it was too fucking late for that.

I had work to do, teleportation practise, spells to perfect, training to start and meditation to hone but first I needed to find a suitable hovel to hold myself up in before I could carry out the bulk of these changes.

When Eric finally found me, the Supe world would be the least of his worries.

* * *

A/N

*Sookie didn't read the incantation correctly btw guys – so heads up.

*People if Godric is alive in my fic then Sookie couldn't have witness Eric crying on his Knees and yeah Bill never had a relationship with Sookie like the one we know. That is all I can say.

grammar mistakes as usual- sorry

i know this is really short but the next chapter is coming and it's 3000 plus. Sorry about late updates and short chapters. I appreciate all your reviews.


End file.
